Perhaps
by Coola
Summary: Sorry bout the beggining the chapter's won't be in for a few day's due to a finger injury(some guy smashed me into a trashcan Iand I got some kinda blood clot)
1. Default Chapter

Perhaps….

Disclaimer, I do not own dragon ball dragonballz or any characters of the anime mentioned in this fanfic. Please don't sue me if I didn't add something right… oh and I don't own dragon ball gt and any movies or other TV shows I mention I don't own either

Summary- Your basic saiyans destroy earth and kidnap most of the local populace (Not just the women!) and the survivors on earth have to survive against the remaining trade soldiers and each other. Many plot twists and quite a few visits from the Ginyu's Enjoy!

Prologue

They came. I saw them raining down from the sky like meteors. Nasa told us not to fear that they were just small meteorites. Nothing to worry about. They were wrong. They couldn't have been more wrong. At the time I was nine years old and my name was Max. I saw them holding my mommies hand. She told me to make a wish. I did make a wish. That we would not all die that day from the meteors. It only came part true. When the meteors hit made meter wide and craters that weren't very deep. People walked over to them to see it. Some poor bastard saw it first and he let out a cry of "It's an alien spacecraft. I saw it first so I get first dibs on what's inside." That man was the first.

He got first dibs on what was inside. I heard a raspy voice call out, "You'll enjoy this." There was some bright red light emitting from that crater. Thee was a scream then an explosion. What came out was a man. At the time I thought it was a man. It had strange armor on with long shoulder straps sticking out at the thighs and the shoulders. He let out a malicious laugh and fired more of that red energy into the crowd. It exploded in the center of us killing dozens. All hell broke loose. I tried to grab onto my mother for hr to take me away. This was one moment I would never forget. She looked at me with such coldness on her face and said, " I am not your mother. You're a damned orphan! Let me go!!!!" She slapped me across the face and ran……I never saw her again. That strange man went to work blasting buildings and humans alike. He laughed the entire time. 

I ran away crying my eyes out in a mix of the fear of alien invasion and my "mother" abandoning me. I found a cardboard box and hid under it. I lay there crying and moaning. How could such a thing happen. I wanted my mommy my daddy and my family. I peeked up from the cardboard box as I took a break from my sobbing. There were fewer and fewer scrams although I did still hear explosions and see flashes of more that red light. Although now they were quite less frequent. I pushed the box from over my head as I took a break from crying uncontrollably. An entire third of Jakanoto City was leveled. It was unbelievable. In all the stories and shows I'd seen before I'd never know anything like this before. It was too much.

I saw more men dressed in the same armor but with odd devices on their arms and white helmets on their heads. They were grabbing seemingly random people running in all directions. I saw my "Mother" Shooting at them with a sub-machine gun. One of them tried to grab her but she scratched and clawed and shot at their faces. They dropped none too gently and she looked like she was hurt. He raised that odd device to his eyes and fired. There was a loud scream and a flash of light…then nothing. Then panic increased and the invaders quickened their pace within an hour as I stood there I could hear not one sound in this city. I daringly walked out of the alleyway and down the street. I could hear not a sound and it made me uneasy. I continued down the same street until a seemingly overweight man came running out of a bakery (lol) He screamed at me, "RUN!! RUN YOU FOOL!!! THEY'RE COMING." I stood there transfixed and I saw some shadows quickly running through the store. He gave me a look that would stay with me forever. He looked at me as if he were angry yet grateful and relieved. I saw eight men in ski masks with kgb- 47 sub machine guns. (forgive I'll be making up a lot of gun names) The obese man threw himself in front of me.

The bullets seem to never end. They emptied by what I could tell three clips into him. The entire time he did not fall. When it was finally over he looked behind at me and smiled and said, "Maybe I will be accepted into heaven despite what I've done." He dropped and I screamed and bawled. The murderers looked like they had a headache.

One of them piped up and said, "Shut the fuck up kid or I'll fucking shoot you!" I continued to bawl. The eight men looked at each and leveled their weapons at me. They thought they would shut me up but they didn't even manage one shot at me. I saw through my peripheral vision a shadow moving incredibly fast toward the men. Everything slowed down from there. The shadow slashed in a straight row and the weapons barrels were severed. He then chopped the nearest man into two, blood and gore spurting up everywhere. He grabbed the man behind his last victim and snapped his neck. He pulled a knife from his belt and threw at the next man. He dropped with a gurgling sound. The other five were taken down in even more brutal ways than the last.

I could see him clearly now. He looked at the mangled and hole ridden corpse of the fat man that had saved me. He was tall his face covered in bandages…wait, his entire body. He looked like a living mummy. I looked up at him with red eyes and I was sniffling. He looked at me and what he said changed my life, "You see that man that sacrificed his life to save you? That is the type of selfless act you will learn." He held out his hand motioning for me to take it. I did not. That was the stupidest mother fucking thing I had ever done. If I had taken his hand maybe things would've gone differently. Anyway… He grabbed my hand and he actually…. FLEW!!! I started screaming and the nothing. I guess he knocked me out there.

THE REST IS HISTORY

TO BE CONTINUED IN PART 1

Hey hey everybody like it…. If I get 1 review I'll make three more parts… I'm not continuing from the prologue I'll skip off to when this kid's older.. I'll have a name in the latter chapter


	2. Perhaps Part 1

Disclaimer, I do not own dragon ball dragonballz or any characters of the anime mentioned in this fanfic. Please don't sue me if I didn't add something right… oh and I don't own dragon ball gt and any movies or other TV shows I mention I don't own either. Nor Reign of fire.

Summary- Your basic saiyans destroy earth and kidnap most of the local populace (Not just the women!) and the survivors on earth have to survive against the remaining trade soldiers and each other. Many plot twists and quite a few visits from the Ginyu's Enjoy!

************************************************************************************************************************************************

Anyway, Some facts about me if anyone cares I'm male. Okay. This story may not start out looking and seeming like a dbz fic but you know this story is right on the line of original fiction and fan fiction so you'll find things out. On to the story!

************************************************************************

Perhaps….Part 1

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!" Gah! I awoke screaming. I was breathing very heavily and was drenched in a cold sweat. I had had that same disturbing dream that I always had. It was still scary after dreaming it for six years. But, it would still never show me fear more terrible than what I live almost everyday. I climbed out of my small bed and pulled a red sweatshirt a pair of jogging pants and some black boots. I put these on and prepared myself for the long walk down the stairs

I I fell to the floor huffing. I had just spent three hours running down the longest ass staircase. I did it every day. It was part of getting to where I needed to be. The mess hall. Now normally when all the schools and jobs in the world have been wiped off the face of the earth… You'd think people would sleep all day and eat late. No way in hell. No fucking way. Sometimes I wished they did that. But I wish a lot of things. There's little food left and it's first come first serve. But sooner or later during the day everyone gets fed.

This is a sucky life. I mean it really sucks. There's nothing left. The earth is a barren wasteland. Like something you'd see out of Reign of fire. But not that bad. There are too many buildings left. A smoke is always rising from one place or another. It's a hopeless existence. Yet the human race still lives on. All that is left for any of us to do is to join up under a warlord and fight. We fight for a cause barely even remembered. If you haven't guessed all ready I'm one of those warlords. I rule the second most powerful militia of New Earth. Pshhh, New Earth. Named by a trade soldier. Named by the enemy. No one ever bothered to change it. I'll explain more later.

" Sir! Sir!," Cried the young man! He ran to me bearing a message. Knocking me out of my silent reverie of staring out at the world. It was hourly report. The fuckers who are my advisors seem to think I need to be constantly reminded. This time it turned out to be important. I tossed a thin red rock to the messenger as a tip. He nodded his thanks and ran off. Yes, we used different types of rocks as money. Believe it or not people on this god forsaken rock still charge you for food and weapons and shit like that. I needed to fix that later. As a matter of fact I'll do it now. I grabbed a walkie-talkie from my sweatshirt pocket and called up my personal general.

"Yes?"

"Skozer dispatch 200 men to take he nearest food and arms suppliers. I'm tired of paying. Make sure they don't kill too many people."

"Noted sir. They'll be dispatched within the hour. Good luck with our allies."]

Our allies. Why would Skozer call them that. I hadn't started any deals with them yet. I wonder sometimes if Skozer has a special power like me. Hmmmm… I'll have to ask him. Doubtful he'll answer truthfully. *SIGH* I hate this life. Alrighty….. Time to get ready. I walked over to my bed and pulled out a long black suitcase. I popped the straps and opened it. Inside was an AK-47 (standard issue weapon in my militia) a few mags and some clothes. Goddamn it why do I always have to dress nice for people. I'm only 14 years old. Yep, that old and I'm responsible for the lives and welfare of a few million. I hate dressing up. I don't remember my past much but I remember no matter where I went even to the movies or park, I had to dress up. The only other image I have is of Freiza's face. God I hate that bastard with a passion. I'll kill him the second I get a chance. I gotta find him though. And someday I will. Welp, it's time for me to get dressed now. 

I walked down the gray hallways and out onto the open balcony. I had a very important meeting with a former rival militia. They caved in after month's of raids and siege. They may have opened up negotiations to be assimilated into my growing militia, but not to join. There were about eight other possibly more powerful Militias to join. But he picked me. I fell so fucking honored. Yeaaaaaaaah….. I hate that guy that runs them. He's an incredibly arrogant, stuck up obese man that surrounds himself with trade soldiers that have deserted. He fears assassination at any moment. I don't blame him. After all the shit he's done I'm surprised he's hasn't already been shoved into a wood chipper

He cheerily spoke to me with an ugly smirk on his face, "Hello Max. How are you doing this fine day?"

"Fine now let's start."  


" Okay. I'm offering you food weapons and 1 million Militia men and women. Not to mention a squad of trade soldiers at your disposable." He said this with an air of self importance.

"Look. I know what you're offering. I hardly see it as anything. But I'm willing to take it and protect you and your soldiers and give them a home." I finished this with a slight arrogant smirk I reserved for special occasions. The obese man's expression showed I was going to get what I wanted. 

"You know what!!!!!!!!! I'm frankly sick of you. And I've seen what you have, and I want it all! Boy's get them!" He snapped his fingers and the eight trade soldiers leveled their weapons at me. I tried my best to show a face of utter fear and horror. It worked. They all laughed cocky laugh's and fired.

At the time we were both sitting in a set of rare stuffed sofa chairs. As they fired, I jumped behind mine and the shots sank into it.

Feather's ad bits of wood flew everywhere. I got up and ran. I was running through the room as they fired and fat ass hid under a table. I saw someone attempt to charge me and I ran up the wall as he was closing in.. I flipped off and I kicked him in the back sending him straight through the wall. I heard some groans and made a mental not to finish him off. It was my turn. No matter how good I was, with their massed fire they'd eventually hit me. Time to use my secret weapon. Ki. The one advantage I had over most all humans in the world.

I ran darting back and forth while secretly charging up a sizable Ki ball. When it was done I showed it. I tossed it at the nearest man and he screamed in pain and agony as his body was melted out of his armor and weapons. I heard someone mutter, "Fucker…". Everyone was quiet for a few seconds. That was all I needed. I jumped for the dead man's laser and hooked to my arm in a series of lightning fast movements. The weapon was of strange model. It had a laser turret like appendage and a squarish barrel at the end. It was fired by manipulating Ki and channeling it into the weapon. This was why earth was destroyed. We could not manipulate Ki.

I took the weapon and brought it up to someone's cheek. I noticed this one was a woman and she had her eye's closed not speaking while her other 5 comrades looked along dumbstruck. Hmm… Freiza did not usually enlist women. He used them as whores and sluts for the soldiers. I needed to question her. I instead gave her a good whack to the jaw and she fell. The others turn quickly. I fired off two shots and someone's chest and he fell. They fired stronger blasts than before. It was draining them. I could feel it. I needed to end this before they killed themselves. I jumped and tackled one of them through a wall. The others stayed still relaxing. I picked up the man bodily and grabbed his neck. He started clawing at me hands trying to pry my grip loose. I threw him through the concrete wall. I heard no sounds except footsteps. My men were moving in. Dozens by what I could hear. This could get interesting.

I walked down the corridor a bit and met the force coming. They were all heavily armed with AK-47'S pistol's and rpd's. I directed them to the room and they ran off. I decided to follow them. They were in an excellent position. Normally I would've seen them all over the place trying to shoot. Not this time. They had their backs to the wall by the door and were taking turns firing into the room. Every ten or so seconds one would pop up and shoot into the room. Then next in line would come up. I was proud of them but this wouldn't work.

"Hey! Everyone get over here now!!", I screamed. As they were running to me and a Ki blast whizzed by my head and blew a hole in the wall. When the first person arrived I snatched his pistol away. I walked to the door and fired at a bug like creature with antennae. I guess they were getting sweaty in those helmets. I emptied the pistol at him and tossed it to the side. I got ready for the rush. I barked out the orders, " All right you dumbshits I want you rush the thing with horns. NOW!" I used all my speed and speared the bug like creature.

We pummeled through three inches of concrete. And tumbled out into the open air. I saw the bug guy charging up to fly and I had to do the same. I was distracted a little bit by the constant gunshots from above, but not by much. The bug had regained his balance and started to fly toward me. Luckily I had charged up as well. As he flew toward me I gave him a right hook to the jaw and sent him spiraling. I dived after him, the wind was brutally whipping at my face. I couldn't see him soon. I looked left, right, up and down. Still no sign of him. That's when I saw him coming from above with a large spike in his hands…… TO BE CONTINUED IN PART 2

************************************************************************************************************************************************

How was that did you like it? If you didn't I don't give a flying fuck. Just review it. I got one review already and Son rahndi This plot moves kinda slow but it's picking up so in the next chapter or so WE'LL BE MEETING THE GINYU FORCE!!!!

*SPECIAL POSE*


	3. Perhaps Part 2 htm

Perhaps… Part 2

Disclaimer, I do not own dragon ball dragonballz or any characters of the anime mentioned in this fanfic. Please don't sue me if I didn't add something right… oh and I don't own dragon ball gt and any movies or other TV shows I mention I don't own either. Nor Reign of fire. Or anything to do with palm pilots or any other shit I don't know

Hey hey everybody! Or should I say one? So far I think I _might _have had one person read this. The ginyu force are popping up a bit in this chapter and the next two. Soon they'll be all over the place and you'll get bored of 'em. The Character in the story is not me ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

***********************************************************************************************************************************************

My name is M- GODDAMNIT!!!!!!!! No time for introductions right now I'm kinda busy. This bug think keeps trying to whack me with one of it's long spiked arms. He had just gotten me. Grrrrrr," You goddamned son of a bitch! Fight me goddamnit." He continued swinging his spiked arm. I was sick of this same old shit. The gunshots had stopped a while ago. So I gotta keep this bug think out of their hair while they're relaxed. He swung at me again and I ducked. He did it again and this time I took the offensive. I yanked his arm and twisted it behind his back. Now this hurt anyone of any species.

I brought his arm upward toward his neck and he screamed and bellowed in agony. This things screams were terrible, like scratching your nails on a blackboard (a bit overused?). I decided to put him out of his misery. I yanked it's arm off. It was like pulling a string out of your shirt. Literally. This thin may be strong, but it's limbs are weak as hell. It whipped around green blood spilling freely from the gaping wound in his side. I was tired from flying, using Ki that I rarely used, and fighting and dodging. I was still only a fourteen year old kid and barely different from the human race.

I would rush him I decided and pull his head off. Shouldn't be too difficult. I built up my orange aura around me and prepared to strike when the bug spoke, "STOP! Now you listen to me. I don't wish for you to kill you so I have something for you. (Out of his armor he pulled out what looked like a Palm Pilot) Here. Take this and fin a a small cruiser to take you to a trade planet where Freiza currently resides. I know you wish to kill him, and I wish to stay here on earth unattached and not bothered. Dow we have a deal?" I nodded and took the palm pilot. The bug and I descended to the ground and he saw me struggling and helped me up. I smiled at him. I do sometimes regret this. I took his hand yanked it and pulled him to me. I let go of his arm and jumped behind him. I them wrapped my arms around his neck and with one twist it was over. His lifeless body fell to the floor.

I walked along happy as a clam with the data thingy. I walked back to the negotiation room and saw my militants dragging away the dead guards bodies. I gave them orders to give them a proper burial. I saw one lagging behind gathering weapons dropped in the hall. I said, to her, " Where's the fat ass at?" She shook here head at that was the last thing she would do. She was propelled to the wall by that obese asshole. He had killed here with a shotgun he must have stashed there before the meeting. He now pointed it at me with a sadistic grin on his face. It was so like people to do that kind off stupid ass mother fucking shit. I mean come on! If he would've given up I probably would have let him live. But nooo, he has to go and shot some girl just standing there. I was really mad at this guy. So I guess this called for a special technique.

I charged up a thin Ki blast in my index finger and prepared it. He fired the gun and I sidestepped and fired back. I slowly raised my finger so It was pointed at his heart. " Death Beam!" Was the final phrase he heard before he died. The thin red beam erupted from my fingertip and raced him penetrating his flesh and making a round hole straight through his body. I heard the sound of shuffling feet an people loading weapon. They got up the stairs ten seconds later, fanning out trying to look professional. 

Someone asked me what happened. I said, " You all suck cause you're too slow and I could've been dead by now! Come learn to move faster or I'll hire new men to be my guards. I gotta a couple million.

Meanwhile….. In space

"Guldo you stupid ass what the hell did you do!"

" He it was Jeice's fault!"

" Fuck you you stupid little toad."

"Hey Guy's. what's Going on?"

" You are so late Recoome!"

" Well.. Uh… what the hell's that giant rock doing coming straight for us.

Everyone, "shit……….ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Could this Be the end of the ginyu force. No way!!!!!! This is my third chapter in two day's. sorry it's so short…. Please Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
